


Office Hours

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Imagine that, Kinda, M/M, Noctis is a sexy professor, Professor!AU, Professor!Noctis, Prompto has feelings, Student!Prompto, Teacher-Student Relationship, distractions in history class, older!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: In which Prompto has the hots for his History teacher, Professor Caelum.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on tumblr and this may or may not become a thing but for now, it's a short 500ish drabble. Just some Older!Noctis/Younger!Prompto shenanigans :D

Prompto’s hands remained sweaty, shaky. He didn’t think his heart could beat any faster than it was but that got proven wrong when he first arrived at the office door. He had stood here for probably five, ten minutes with no indication on going any further. He’s 21 fucking years old and he’s acting like a lovesick highschooler. It’s fine- all he needed to do was to knock on the door, wait for a response, then he’ll be inside. This shouldn’t be so hard, right? **  
**

Well-

It wouldn’t be so hard if he didn’t think Professor Caelum was the sexiest man he’s ever seen. Now, Prompto had admired a lot of people in his life and yet, this man made it almost impossible for him to go through his whole history class without getting a boner. History isn’t even one of his major requirements but he saw that profile picture and immediately signed up for the class without even knowing what class it was. The professor had to have  _many_  others flaunting over him because come on, he’s gotta know he’s so fucking hot- Okay, Prompto could do this. He had to clear his thoughts, fix his hair, check his breath, while also remembering why he was here in the first place.

Right, political implications of Lucis. That was what he wanted to ask about.

They were recently touching up on some topics before there exam in which Prompto spent majority of that time staring into those gorgeous blue eyes the professors had. That sculpted face surrounded in facial hair that enhanced those luscious lips of his that spoke the lecture to elegantly and engaging like. God, Prompto wanted to sit on that face-

_Political implications._

He sighed, it really shouldn’t be that difficult to ask a small question but Prompto feel like he was going to combust with how hot his body is now. He sighs again. _You can do this._ He, finally, gave a little knock at the door, standing there with all his nerves and  _nonacademic_  thoughts. He waits. About a minute goes by with the door remaining shut and Prompto began to believe he got the time wrong on when he was able to come see him. His mind was put on halt when the door knob began to turn.

Closer up, Professor Caelum looked  _way_  more sexier than the blonde could ever imagine. He feels his face heating up, the blush spreading across his face up to his ears, down his neck. Some heat went further south of his face than he wished.

“No need to be so nervous. I’m a the ‘cool’ professor.” Oh, that smile, that laugh,  _that velvet voice_ \- Prompto doesn’t even think he’s breathing anymore. He’s mixed between cringing at the comment, laughing, or throwing up all his nerves but upon hearing those words, he tried to straighten himself up.

“I uh- yeah! Sorry, I just… had a question about what we went over in lecture today ummm… Professor Caelum.” Prompto feels the sweat pooling unto his forehead and he licked over his lip tentatively. The professor gave him an appealing  _look_  and extended his arm out gesturing for Prompto to take it to be brought into his office.

“Please,  _you_ , can call me Noctis.”

At that moment, Prompto didn’t think he’d ever get over this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Plugging myself on tumblr @kennediefics and that's also my new name on here<3 Comment and kudos are always nice and make me smile :)


End file.
